


Deja Vu

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bingo, Character Study, Deja Vu, Gen, Timelines, Undertale Pacifist Route, lockdown event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: What does Papyrus remember?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Deja Vu

Papyrus had woken up with great enthusiasm for the day and raced down the stairs. His brother had been slower to get up and get going. How Sans managed to keep his job as a sentry when he took forever to get started was beyond him, really. They were halfway through breakfast with Papyrus playfully scolding his brother when he realized that he already knew what Sans was going to say. Well, not in any true sense. It more felt like there was an echo of what was happening half a beat before it happened.

This had happened before. Papyrus privately called them echo days. They were days when he seemed to almost know what was going to happen before it did. The days it happened were rare, and there were only ever a dozen or so such echos in the day. It had happened enough for Papyrus to learn how to recognize them. He dealt with it as he usually did, trying to ignore the nagging sense that he should know what was going to happen despite being unable to actually grasp it. It was very annoying. Thankfully it was nothing the Great Papyrus couldn't handle.

He had a feeling today was going to be extra special. Perhaps he'd finally become a member of the Royal Guard! Papyrus hurried through his route. If today was the day he'd meet a human everything had to be absolutely perfect!

Papyrus scolded his brother for not recalibrating his traps. Surely Sans could feel how important today was! He pulled pranks through time and space all the time! As a matter of fact, Sans' prank might be what he was feeling today. He eyed his brother suspiciously. There was no way Papyrus was going to let his brother ruin his chances of becoming a Royal Guard!

His soul sang when ~~his friend~~ the human came out. He knew today was going to be special! Papyrus could already feel the bond between them! They were his ticket to greatness! Papyrus could hardly contain his glee as he raced off to his puzzles. Today he'd finally capture a human!


End file.
